Farewell, My Beloved
by corporalredhound
Summary: Post-series. Yomiko may be the most powerful Paper Master in existence. However, even one who can manipulate paper can't save someone who she dearly loves from death itself. YxN. This is based after I experienced someone dear I lost in my family recently.


**Farewell, My Beloved…**

Post-series. YomikoxNenene. Hi all. Its been a while since I've written fics since 2 years, haven't written much at all. Well, its serious now for me because I just found out that my cousin from the Philippines died from an unknown illness on February 23 I think. She was 18 and was one of my most dearest cousins whom I never met personally in my family-which makes it more sadder for me. Even though she passed on, she'll always be my loved cousin in my heart no matter what. I'm writing this Read or Die fic that takes place after the tv series, where Yomiko may be the most powerful paper master in the world yet she couldn't save the one true love who was very dear to her…

Note: I don't own ROD or the characters. They belong to kurata hideyuki-san.

Chapter 1: As Death Comes Knocking…

The streets of Jinbo-cho in Chiyoda prefecture, Japan has never been bustlier than thousands of people who flock over to the malls, stores, skycrapers and such that would fill up the city with liveliness. But aside from all of the flocking of the sea of humanity on the streets there, the bookstores were filling up as well. But not as a customer's passion than Yomiko Readman-the world's most powerful, skilled paper master along with her close friend and lover, one of the world's famous authors-Sumiregawa Nenene. Both women then went in one of the small-to-fill bookstores near the corners where pedestrians hitch bus rides.

As they were in the store, Yomiko held a grip on Nenene's hand and pulled her along to the nearest book aisle labeled, "Romance/Tragedy."

"Sensei-chan, lets go see whats in this section ok?" Yomiko said, with a gleeful smile. "Alright, Yomiko-chan. Let's make this quick ok? Quick…" Nenene hissed, but giggled with delight of waiting whats to come between her and the paper master back home."

The bifocal bookworm then picked up the title, "Romeo & Juliet" which did coincidentally fit the book. Yomiko then smiled while gazing on the book's presence. "Its perfect! The cover's intact and all, and the best part is its in near-flawless condition! It seems like Shakespeare-san wrote this book recently. Lets buy this!" Yomiko then dragged her author lover to the cashier, and bought it with ease. With the cost of Yomiko pulling out the rest of her allowance out, but not without asking Nenene to pitch some extra money as well. One of Shakespeare's reknown literature weren't cheap at all. As both of them were dead brok. Which led the chest-nut haired author boiled with little rage within herself of tolerating Yomiko's book-chasing antics. "Yomiko, you're going to owe me a whole months worth of apartment needs!" Nenene roared in thought, giving her bookworm lover a slight giggle of embarrassment.

"Hehe, sensei-chan. I'll come up with the money somehow…" Yomiko giggled nervously towards her cold-staring girlfriend.

The couple then head out of the store and then proceeded to stop on a bench to wait for an incoming bus. As they dropped their belongings on the side of the bench. Yomiko picked up the book and went over to Nenene's side without hesitation.

The anglo-japanese bookworm then reached her arm around Nenene's shoulders. The author then blushed in surprised by her lover's sudden movement around her. "Yomiko-chan…" Nenene said astoundingly.

"Senshi-chan. After all we've been through…with the paper sisters…the war with the british library…everything that we went through all this time…we are finally alone with each other." Yomiko then let out a smile that shocked Nenene in disbelief.

"I know, Yomiko-chan. We've been through a lot recently…and this time I wont lose you again." She then placed bought hands on the sides of Yomiko's mouth and stretched it like bubble-gum substance. "Hehehe!" The chestnut-haired author laughed in enjoyment.

"Always like you, Yomiko-chan!"

Yomiko then was a bit surprised from Nenene, and favoring from the little pain of her face after what Nenene inflicted in her. "Wow, you got me there again Sensei-chan! Oh the bus is here. Let's get our things ready and come on!" Yomiko giggled and said in her usual English accent. Yomiko and Nenene then picked up their belongings, along with the bookworm's patented paper-briefcase in which she uses as a paper master in dire situations should the need arise.

The bus then arrived in a slow pace to stop for the two women, and opened the entrance as the two went in. While they found seats in the bus, the two then sat next to each other and secured their things within their seats. The bus then headed off to the road where the two were supposed to make another stop for the next bus back to their house. Now, the bus that Yomiko and Nenene are in heads directly to a steep road which was heading to the next street, but a stray dog unexpectedly got in the way of the bus, as the bus driver stepped up the brakes and swerved the steering wheel-which led the bus to shake up a bit.

Nenene then directed her attention to her bespectacled lover. "You know, Yomiko-chan. I can't wait to write up on my new wo-"

The bus they're in was now leading into a path of shaking and rumbling on the prefecture streets, as pedestrians went out of the bus's out of control rampage. Yomiko then held Nenene with her arms around her waist, cradling the paper master's figure. "Sensei-chan. Please hold on! Everybody hold on, and keep your heads down now!" Yomiko shouted quickly. She then stood up, and pulled out her brown paper briefcase. Nenene and the rest of the passengers held on to their seats for dear life, as Yomiko commanded them.

The paper master then opened her briefcase and unleashed a flurry of paper up in the air, and placed both her hands on all of the papers to become what was a strong pole bar that extended out of both the nearest windows, breaking out as the papers formed an iron vise so it will make the bus come to a complete, safe stop.

But that wasn't enough to stop the bus from swerving uncontrollably, as Yomiko was still struggling in her mental state to keep the vise bar tight and secured. As she struggled with all her might-the bus then went straight through what was a building in construction in nearby jimbo-cho with a lot of construction poles around it. The bus then crashed onto a threshold of the sharp poles near an unfinished elevator front. The impact then sent some of the passengers flying off to some portions of the bus's surroundings, resulting in concussions and head wounds. Fortunately, no one was dead yet.

Then one of the pole's sharp ends pierced right through the right forearm of Yomiko, as it gushed out blood right out from her inflicted wound, soiling her coat and white overalls. But that didn't stop the paper master, as she did held on until it stopped right around the elevator's front end. The bus was now a heap of trash, looking like a crushed soda can out except with construction poles that were impaling the bus on all sides like shish-kabobs. Blood was flooding around and outside the crushsed wreckage, raining down like river blood.

Everyone in the bus sustained some stable injuries from the crushing poles, and Yomiko was then assured she was ok. "Is everyone alright? Can anyone stand? A few of the fear-stricken passengers nodded safely and stood up helping around the wounded, with nervousness including the scared bus driver. The bookworm then noticed that the chestnut-haired author was nowhere to be seen. She then look around for Nenene inside among the wreckage. "Sensei-chan, where are you? Are you alright? Where are you, Sensei-chan? Yomiko said as tears were nearly bursting from her eyes. "Sensei-chan…" Yomiko said in a nervous manner, as she scoured around the

As all of the passengers were scattered in the wreckage. And the ambulance and police were arriving with sirens flashing to speed up the rescue efforts to aid the victims.

Moments later, help did arrive for the passengers. Unfortunately for Yomiko, as she searched around the wreckage. And found out someone among the twisted debris that made her face pale in shocked sadness-with her eyes and mouth widened in panicked fear,a pile of debris and scattered pole shards were around the body of a chestnut-haired world famous author-Sumiregawa Nenene, who now lies broken of her entire body along with some torn cuts around her clothes, her own favorite pair of glasses, now broken with both of its lens crushed. And a huge gash of bleeding wounds around her head. Added to the horrifying scenario, a medium steel pole inflicted a deep wound around her chest, near her heart which gushed out a lot of blood which drowned most of her normal green blouse.

Yomiko was now in shocked hysteria in her mind after what she saw that was happening to her beloved, fearless author. She was in a line between life and death as she layed near lifeless on the ground of the wrecked bus.

"Oh my goodness…oh my goodness…sensei-chan…no…no…sensei-chan…" Yomiko said in a crippled voice, and slumped her knees and head down looking at her Nenene in complete shock, as tears then rolled down her eyes completely.

"Please, wake up sensei-chan. You have a deadline coming up, right? You hear that? A deadline…for your book…is coming…please…no…no…" Yomiko frantically tried shaking up Nenene to wake her somehow, but to no avail she's still breathing little and coughing up some amount of blood from her rasping mouth.

"C'mon, sensei-chan…no…" Yomiko yelled out broken echos of her cries as Nenene crippled body is still lying broken amidst the carnage around her.

Yomiko then collapsed her face, covering both palms of her hands crying uncontrollably near a near-lifeless form of her most precious love.

"No…sensei…no…" Yomiko now shooked up her beloved endlessly, then raised up with her body with both arms, cradling the almost-lifeless Nenene close to herself. As the ambulance, police and EMTS scattered around to aid the victims and especially Nenene herself. Yomiko now knows that even if she is the most powerful paper master in the universe with supreme paper abilities, she couldn't even save one life of her own true beloved Nenene. She then broke down as sadness still engulfed her mind, leading off tears wildly down her eyes.

"Yomiko-chan…thank…you…is…my…dead…line…met…already…?" Nenene smiled, placing her staggering hands on Yomiko's soft left cheek, and after moments slumped down lifelessly on Yomiko's lap.

"NOOOO! SENSEI-CHAANNNN!" Yomiko roared violently in the air while in tears. "NOOOOO!"

In seconds by seconds, a couple of EMTs went to aid Nenene and took her away from Yomiko that landed the chestnut-haired author right into the stretcher headed to a nearby ambulance.

The powerful bookworm paper master stood up, and displayed a frightened face with sadness and uncertainty as she looked on her lover who was being taken to a local hospital.

Tears still streaked on her face as Yomiko can't believe this was still happening, among all things-to her and especially to the one she loves very much, her Nenene.

Elsewhere among the destruction and the fallen, a left out book that was adrift near the remains of debris, laid a book titled "Romeo & Juliet-By William Shakespeare" has its cover laid in crimson-covered blood, the same blood dripped by a dying Sumiregawa…

**A/N: I hope you read this sad fic that is coming from what I feel of losing someone you love, even if you knew little of that person that is a close relative of the family-like my cousin who passed on recently. I hope she has a better place in the other side. RIP cousin and bid you farewell. So please read and review all and thanks.:( I'll continue of next chapter of what happens next with Nenene's serious condition after that bus accident, and see where it goes from there.**


End file.
